In the agricultural industry, various work vehicle, such as tractors, can be used with various work implements to cultivate a field. Generally, the work vehicle comprises an engine coupled to a transmission, which transfers power generated by the engine to one or more driven wheels of the work vehicle, thereby controlling a speed of the work vehicle. In certain instances, however, a low gear range associated with the transmission may not be able to provide the work vehicle with a desired low speed. For example, during a tillage or planting operation, it may be desirable to operate the tractor in an ultra low speed, such that the tractor moves slowly or “creeps” along the field.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and a method for creeper mode selection for use with a transmission of a work vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.